Occasionally, on existing overhead electrical power lines or other utility lines, it is necessary to obtain additional clearance between energized electrical power lines or other utility lines and underlying lands, roads, waters, and other objects such as farms, pastures, highways, driveways, utility lines, buildings, lakes, and rivers.
While solutions such as raising structures, lowering or rerouting of underlying lines, and installation of additional structures are all accepted practices, it is desirable and useful to have alternate solutions which are less disruptive to existing facilities, quicker to install, reduce outage time, and are more cost effective.